Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with aircraft.
Two such examples are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,857,763 and 9,248,759, issued to Brand, et al., entitled “Vehicle crew station seat assembly”, and assigned to Bell Helicopter Textron Inc. Briefly, these inventors teach a movable seat assembly for a vehicle comprises a predetermined path having an operational location at a first end and an ingress/egress location at a second end, and a seat that travels along the predetermined path between the operational location and the ingress/egress location, wherein the seat has an operational orientation at the operational location and an ingress/egress seat orientation at the ingress/egress location; the ingress/egress seat orientation being substantially angled relative to the operational seat orientation. Another moveable seat assembly for a vehicle comprises a predetermined path having an operational location at a first end, an ingress/egress location at a second end, and a standby location along the path there between; and a seat that travels along the predetermined path between the operational location, the standby location, and the ingress/egress location; wherein the position of the seat is adjustable at the operational location.